warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Decisions
''Created by Lightning '' What happens when more then one tom likes you? You have to make a decision. But what if you can't decide, and a war starts over you? ThunderClan Leader: : Cinderstar - dark gray tom with amber eyes Deputy: : Minkpelt - dark gray she-cat with green eyes Medicine Cat: : Sedgefall - brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes MCA: : Scarpaw - brown tom with a scar across his neck Warriors: : Pikefang - thin dark gray tabby tom : Sorrelheart - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes : Grasswhisper - brown tabby tom with amber eyes : Mistfang - light gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes : Apprentice: Birchpaw : Cedartree - very dark brown tom : Leaffall - red and orange she-cat : Apprentice: Jumppaw : Greenleaf - brown tabby tom with bright green eyes : Apprentice: Lakepaw : Wishheart - cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes : Apprentice: Beetlepaw : Hopeheart - ginger tabby she-cat : Apprentice: Sweetpaw : Cricketjump - thin brown tabby tom Apprentices: : Sweetpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes : Beetlepaw - small, pure black tom : Jumppaw - tall ginger tom with amber eyes : Lakepaw - blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes : Birchpaw - light brown tabby tom with green eyes Queens: : Heartnose - ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes and a heart shaped nose, mother to Greenleaf's kits, Sunkit - orange tabby tom, Yellowkit - a dark gray she-cat with bright yellow eyes, and Waterkit - a blue gray she-cat : Fishsplash - gray tabby she-cat, expecting Cedartree's kits Elders: : Nettlefang - very old ginger tom : Roseheart - cream she-cat with dull green eyes ShadowClan Leader: : Duskstar - brown and black tabby tom Deputy: : Pigeonwing - dark gray tom with wide amber eyes Medicine Cat: : Flamefeather - bright ginger she-cat Warriors: : Diamondheart - very pretty white she-cat : Rushtail - brown tabby tom : Birdheart - brown tabby she-cat : Apprentice: Delightpaw Apprentices: : Delightpaw - bright white she-cat Queens: : Breezeheart - black she-cat, expecting Rushtail's kits WindClan Leader: : Blizzardstar - pure white tom Deputy: : Runninghare - light brown tom with amber eyes Medicine Cat: : Volefang - light brown tabby tom Warriors: : Sheeppelt - white she-cat with curly fur : Windheart - brown tabby she-cat Queens: : Brightglow - bright white she-cat, mother to Runninghare's kit, Heatherkit - brown tabby she-cat RiverClan Leader: : Fishstar - gray tabby she-cat Deputy: : Pinemarsh - brown and gray tom Medicine Cat: : Stormcloud - dark gray tom with blue eyes Warriors: : Waterfall - blue-gray she-cat : Oakheart - brown tabby tom Queens: : Rubyheart - reddish she-cat, expecting Oakheart's kits Chapter 1 : Lakepaw walked across camp. She had took her final assessment along with Sweetpaw today. But the best past of the day would be if she wouldn't see Beetlepaw and Jumppaw. The two toms both liked her, and Lakepaw was getting sick of them. She grabbed a mouse for herself, as the elders and queens were already fed, and walked to the apprentices den. : To her relief, only Sweetpaw, her best friend, and Birchpaw, Sweetpaw's boyfriend, were there. She sat down near them. "Still trying to escape from my brothers, Lakepaw?" Birchpaw asked. "Yes." Lakepaw growled. "Let's talk about something else. How's training with my mother going, Birchpaw?" "It's going great." Birchpaw replied. "She's really nice, and good at everything!" Sweetpaw purred. "My training is going well too." She said. Sweetpaw was about to say more when a cry sounded across the clearing. : "Fishsplash is kitting!" Chapter 2 : The three apprentices raced into the clearing. To Lakepaw's dismay, Beetlepaw and Jumppaw were coming back from training. She could deal with them though. : Beetlepaw walked straight to Lakepaw. "Hey, Lakey..." He purred, putting his tail on her shoulder. "When we're mates, will we have kits?" "She's not going to be YOUR mate!" Hissed Jumppaw. "She's going to be MY mate because you are arrogant and a show off!" "I'm not a show off!" Beetlepaw screeched, lunging for Jumppaw. : Leaving them to fight, Lakepaw headed for Heartnose's kits, Sunkit, Yellowkit, and Waterkit, who were being dragged out of the nursery. "Hey, kits!" She called. "Want to play a game of moss ball?" "Yes!" They squeaked, running to her. "I've got the moss ball right here!" She purred, holding it up. She tossed it over their heads, then left them to play, purring. : A yowl sounded from across camp. "Why were you attacking each other, Beetlepaw and Jumppaw?!" Minkpelt, the Clan deputy, hissed. Lakepaw looked at the two toms. Beetlepaw's ear had a nick in it, and he was covered in scratches, while Jumppaw had a giant scar. "For Lakepaw." Said Beetlepaw. "Isn't it obvious?" "Oh StarClan..." ''Lakepaw thought as she felt the eyes of cats on her. : "Fishsplash has given birth to a she-cat and a tom!" Called the medicine cat, Sedgefall, but nobody went into the nursery except the father of the kits, Cedartree. : "Lakepaw, what do you think of this?" Asked Minkpelt. Lakepaw answered truthfully. "I think it's foolish. I'm just one she-cat out of many in the Clan. There's probably a better she-cat in the Clan." Minkpelt frowned. "Lakepaw, do you hate yourself?" Lakepaw couldn't meet the eyes of the deputy. "I'm going to see Fishsplash's new kits." She said. Her head down, she walked into the den, aware of the Clan staring at her. Chapter 3 : Fishsplash blinked tiredly at Lakepaw. "Meet Crismonkit, the red tom, and Tulipkit, the cream she-cat." "They're cute!" Purred Lakepaw, smiling at the kits. Fishsplash smiled back and shut her eyes. : Lakepaw walked back out into the clearing, and the Clan turned around to stare at her again. Lakepaw felt tears begin to form in the corner of her eyes. ''"Now they think I'm a freak..." '' She thought. Greenleaf walked up to her. "You should get some sleep. It's almost sunrise." : Sighing, Lakepaw walked to the apprentices den. Her denmates were asleep. She moved her nest to the corner, thinking her denmates would see her as a freak too, and dived into sleep. : ''When she woke up... : Lakepaw felt a tounge grooming her, and she noticed her nest was back where it normally was. "What? I thought my denmates were asleep. Besides, it's rare that we can sleep this late. Who would get up early for me?!" ''She thought. She quickly sat up to see... Chapter 4 : "Jumppaw?!" : The tom quickly backed away, fluffing out his fur in embarrassment. : "I can't believe you and Beetlepaw still like her." Said Birchpaw. "She's a super freak!" "That's it!" Yelled Sweetpaw. "We are so done, Birchpaw!" Birchpaw stumbled back, surprised. "WHAT?!" "Lakepaw is my best friend." Growled Sweetpaw. "You would understand, but you don't know what friendship is!" : "Let all cats old enough to hunt gather for a Clan meeting!" Cinderstar, the leader, yowled. : The five apprentices quickly ran out of the den. Sunkit, Yellowkit, and Waterkit were standing in front of Cinderstar with groomed pelts. : "Okay, we have a few ceremonies to perform. First of all, Sunkit, Yellowkit, and Waterkit, you will become apprentices today. Sunpaw, your mentor will be Minkpelt. Yellowpaw, your mentor will be Cricketjump. Waterpaw, your mentor will be Cedartree." : "SUNPAW, YELLOWPAW, WATERPAW!!!" : "Okay, now it's time for Sweetpaw and Lakepaw to become warriors." Said Cinderstar. The she-cats grinned happily and left the scowling toms behind them as they walked to the center of the cats. : "Sweetpaw, Lakepaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and protect the Clan, even at the cost of your life?" : "I do." : "I do." : "Sweetpaw, your warrior name will be Sweetfang. StarClan honors your fighting skills and your bravery. Lakepaw, your warrior name will be Lakestorm. StarClan honors your hunting skills and your courage. StarClan welcomes you as full warriors of this Clan." : "SWEETFANG, LAKESTORM!!!" Chapter 5 ''Coming soon!